Una vez más
by Matilda Keehl
Summary: "Pensé en ti. Pensé en mí. Pensé en nosotros". Cuando ambos ataques impactaron contra su débil cuerpo, Sakura no sintió dolor mientras se desangraba. Lo único que pudo sentir fue amor. Aún si pudiera repetir todo una vez más, no cambiaría nada. [Team7]


_**¡Hola! Gracias por decidirte a leer ésta historia.**_

 _Siempre quise escribir algo de mi amado Equipo 7, y finalmente, encontré las palabras para hacerlo._

 _Naruto y sus personajes_ **NO** _me pertenecen._

 _Dedicado a_ **Andreea Maca** _por su gran apoyo, y eterna fe en mí._

* * *

 **Una vez más**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Estuve pensando en ti._

 _Pensando en mí._

 _Pensando en nosotros"._

* * *

 **I.**

¿Familia?

Naruto Uzumaki no sabía lo que era tener una familia. No conocía, por ejemplo, la emoción que debería sentirse cuando un padre dijera: Estoy orgulloso de ti; tampoco sentiría el cobijo cálido de los brazos de una madre. Sin embargo, él entendía, por supuesto, que debía tratarse de personas a las que amabas y por las que darías todo.

Pero él no lo comprendió, hasta que _ellos_ llegaron a su vida. Sakura Haruno. Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi Hatake. El Equipo Siete.

Su familia.

Fue la primera vez que se sintió parte de algo, que fue aceptado. No había odio en sus miradas (ni siquiera en los fuertes golpes que su compañera tanto gustaba propinarle), y tampoco había desprecio. Aprendió a trabajar con ellos, y para ellos. A buscar la fortaleza en la unión. Encontró un padre, y un hermano.

El Equipo Siete, para Naruto, era su estrella fugaz. Su oportunidad de demostrarle a ésas personas que tanto quería lo fuerte que podía ser, para protegerlos siempre.

Porque eran un equipo, una familia.

Entonces... _¿Por qué?_

Fue su pregunta, cuando corrió hacia al frente, con el rasengan en su mano, la mirada vacía, y en un grito, el nombre de su hermano.

 **II.**

Sasuke Uchiha había estado solo por demasiado tiempo. Ya no era aquel niño que corría por el barrio de su clan con una gran sonrisa iluminando su rostro infantil, ya no era aquel que esperaba ansioso cada tarde la llegada de su hermano mayor, ni tampoco era quien plantaba besos tronados a la mejilla de su madre. No podía ser nunca más _ése Sasuke._

Porque no tenía ya una familia.

Y así fue, hasta que _ellos_ llegaron a su vida. Sakura Haruno. Naruto Uzumaki. Kakashi Hatake. El Equipo Siete.

No pudo ser tan indiferente como lo planeó desde el principio, no cuando una sonrisa apenas visible se pintaba en sus labios al momento de ver a Naruto arañado por el gato, o aquel orgullo ajeno que sintió cuando Sakura demostró su habilidad en genjutsu. ¿Cómo podría ser indiferente a ellos? Cuando le devolvieron lo que perdió.

Sin embargo, el odio pudo más que el amor, y el pasado opacó su presente. Él había decidido su camino, un camino tan oscuro donde ellos jamás podrían seguirlo.

Entonces... _¿Por qué?_

Se preguntó, cuando su pecho se oprimió y un cosquilleo le recorrió la espalda. Miró al frente, y el sonido del millar de pájaros opacó la voz de su hermano.

 **III.**

Sakura Haruno sólo conocía su propio mundo. Un mundo, donde su madre le cepillaba su sedoso cabello cada noche, y su padre le llamaba _"Princesa"_. Ése mundo, donde la banda de ninja era un accesorio, y no un símbolo de orgullo. El mundo fácil y luminoso. Ahí, donde ella siempre debió pertenecer.

Y lo hizo, hasta que _ellos_ llegaron a su vida. Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto Uzumaki. Kakashi Hatake. El Equipo Siete.

Llegó a sentirse un estorbo, y quizá lo era. Una niña débil que le costaba enfrentar la dura realidad, y aún así, ellos estuvieron ahí. Apoyo. Seguridad. Amor. Eso era el Equipo Siete. Y la razón por la que entrenaría cada día y cada noche hasta su límite, la razón por la que debía ser fuerte.

Los protegería, como siempre procuro hacerlo.

Entonces... _¿Por qué?_

Cuestionó a los dioses el lamentable destino frente a sus ojos, y las lágrimas escaparon de ellos sin detenerse. Gritó, gritó como lo hizo años atrás cuando la misma escena se había presenciado frente a ell. Lloró, porque nunca le avergonzó llorar, mucho menos si se trataba de ellos. Su familia siempre sería la excepción a cualquier regla del mundo ninja.

Ella era fuerte. Ella los protegería. Ella estaría ahí, para ellos. Para que ninguno saliera herido.

Su débil cuerpo fue el blanco de ambos ataques. Pero no fue dolor lo que sintió cuando se desangraba.

Fue _amor._

 **IV.**

—S-Sa... ¡Sakura!—Exclamó, en un grito ahogado. Abrió los ojos en menos de un segundo. Su respiración era irregular, y sus latidos acelerados. Pasó su mano derecha entre sus cabellos, y se obligó a controlarse aunque le era casi imposible. Aún podía ver su rostro, pálido y débil, lloroso, sin vida frente a él... Sin vida, y aún así, una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ella siempre había sido una verdadera molestia.

—¿Sasuke-kun?—La voz adormilada le sacó bruscamente de su pequeño episodio, y miró hacia un lado. El tacto cálido de la mano femenina sobre su torso le hizo recuperar la cordura segundo a segundo. Ella se talló los ojos con cierta pereza, y finalmente los abrió en su dirección. Sasuke Uchiha liberó un apenas audible suspiro de alivio en cuento ella lo miró.

Verdes. Sus ojos eran verdes llenos de vida. Ése color, que él tanto necesitaba para sentirse a salvo.

—Sakura...—Susurró, y agachó la mirada, sin saber qué decir. Avergonzado. Culpable.

—Una pesadilla... ¿De nuevo?—Ella se sentó sobre el colchón, y estiró el brazo para limpiar el sudor que resbalaba de la frente de su esposo.—¿Quién fue ésta vez?—Murmuró, como si supiera desde un principio los miedos que acosaban al Uchiha. Él soltó un largo suspiro, una vez que su respiración volvió a la normalidad. tragó saliva, aunque sentía la garganta seca, y no se atrevió a mirarla.

—Tú.—Dijo, como toda respuesta. Su única mano se enredó en la sábana, y la oprimió con fuerza, reprimiendo los sentimientos de culpa que lo aquejaban ésa noche. La pelirosa lo miró fijamente, grabando en su mente cada gesto del hombre a su lado. Sonrió, comprensiva, y se acercó a él para rodearlo con sus brazos, obligándolo a recostarse de nuevo.

—Sólo fue un sueño.—Murmuró, permitiendo que él se acomodara sobre su pecho. Acarició sus cabellos negros con suavidad, y Sasuke Uchiha se permitió cerrar los ojos una vez que los latidos de su corazón se calmaron.

Pensó, como era usual en esas fechas, en su pasado. Imaginó lo que cambiaría, y lo que haría diferente por ella, por ellos. Por el Equipo Siete.

—Siempre te he amado, ¿lo sabes?—Nuevamente, molesta como sólo ella, interrumpió sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, Sasuke asintió en silencio. Sakura sonrió con satisfacción.—Aún si repitiera todo una vez más... Te amaría sin dudarlo.

 **V.**

Kakashi Hatake vivió por muchos años entre fantasmas del pasado, entre arrepentimientos y culpas. Su sonrisa a veces era falsa, y su caminar cansado. En ocasiones, escuchaba una alegre voz llamar con dulzura su nombre; en otras, era una escandalosa risa y saltos por doquier. Sonreía al recordarlos, porque el recuerdo era lo que le mantenía con vida.

Hasta que _ellos_ llegaron a su vida. Sakura Haruno, dulce, inteligente, compasiva. Sasuke Uchiha, callado, talentoso, leal. Naruto Uzumaki, hiperactivo, distraído, héroe.

El Equipo Siete.

Aquel día, cuando esos tres niños se unieron, y entendieron lo que se trataba ser un equipo, supo desde entonces que nunca se sentiría decepcionado de ellos. Y trató de ser un guía adecuado para cada uno, mostrarles la importancia de las personas amadas. Quizá falló, cuando él (ése niño que le recordaba tanto a sí mismo) partió de la aldea, y Hatake se enfrentó al dolor de su pequeña familia.

¿Cómo se podría tener esperanza cuando todo apuntaba en contra? ¿Por qué Naruto insistía tanto en mantener al Equipo Siete unido? Porque era su familia. ¿Por qué Sakura entregaba su amor a un ser en perdición? Ella no creía en las causas perdidas. ¿Por qué él, Kakashi Hatake, supo cómo terminaría todo desde un principio?

Porque ellos eran un equipo.

—...Supongo que estaba destinado a ellos, y ellos a mí.—Murmuró, frente a la Piedra de los Héroes Caídos. El viento otoñal agitó las hojas de los árboles, y el sonido del viento se mezcló con el tintineo de unos cascabeles.

 **VI.**

 _Él héroe prometió traer a su hermano de vuelta._

—Kakashi-sensei, le aseguro que ésta vez no será fácil para usted, ¡dattebayo!—Exclamó Naruto Uzumaki, con una gran sonrisa zorruna adornando su rostro. Sasuke Uchiha, a su lado, torció los labios en algo que podía llamarse una sonrisa.

—Le sugiero que corra.—Advirtió con cierta arrogancia.

El rubio rió ante el comentario, y cuando dirigió el puño cerrado a su amigo, éste correspondió de la misma forma sin siquiera pensarlo.

 _Ella prometió ser fuerte para ellos._

—Dejen de alardear, ustedes dos.—Regañó la mujer del equipo, y estiró los brazos.—No querrán que Kakashi-sensei los lastime, y tenga yo que correr a ayudarlos.

 _Ellos prometieron siempre protegerla._

—¡Sakura-chan, no digas esas cosas!—Exclamó el Uzumaki, con una mueca en los labios.—Nosotros estamos para protegerte a ti, ¡dattebayo! ¡Díselo, Sasuke!—Exigió el rubio, golpeando el único brazo de su compañero. El Uchiha frunció el ceño ante la actitud de su amigo, y rodó los ojos.

—Hn. Mi esposa no es una mujer débil.—Murmuró entre dientes. Sin embargo, aunque no lo dijera en alto, él siempre estaría un paso adelante para librarla del peligro.

 _El maestro no pudo sentirse más orgulloso de sus alumnos._

—Hablan mucho, ustedes tres.—Se quejó con voz cansada, fingiendo desinterés.—Para mí, siguen siendo una bola de fracasados.—Bromeó, encogiéndose de hombros. Pero sus palabras no podían estar más alejadas de la realidad; sobretodo cuando él los vio crecer, cuando los vio hacerse más fuertes y luchar por lo que creían correcto.

Fueron unos niños que sufrieron dolores innecesarios, guerras que no eran suyas, y pérdidas atroces que no merecían. Pero ahí, mirándolos frente a él, Kakashi Hatake sonrió bajo la máscara.

No porque tuviera la posibilidad de ganar, al contrario, porque no tenía probabilidad alguna.

No contra el Equipo Siete.

 **VII.**

Y mientras peleaban en aquel campo de entrenamiento, ése de años atrás, dieron más que sus habilidades; mientras que el sonido de cascabeles se mezclaba con los golpes, las patadas, los quejidos, la respiración cansada y las risas; ellos se tomaron unos segundos para mirarse.

Supieron, entonces, que no cambiarían nada.

No podrían desaparecer el dolor, que los hizo más fuertes. No olvidarían las lágrimas, que les mostró la importancia de una familia.

Aún si pudieran repetir todo de nuevo, Sasuke Uchiha seguiría protegiendo a la gente que quiere.

Aún si volviera en el tiempo, Sakura Haruno decidiría el amor, y las cicatrices del mundo ninja.

Aún si pudieran vivir de nuevo, Naruto los escogería a ellos, como su familia.

Una vez más, si pudieran repetir todo una vez más, no cambiarían nada.

La lealtad, el amor, las lágrimas, las decisiones erradas y el dolor ya era parte de ellos. La luz y la oscuridad. Los buenos tiempos, y los malos.

No podrían cambiar nada.

Porque eso los hizo una familia, eso era ser un equipo.

Y ellos son el Equipo Siete.

Son tres, y juntos fueron, son y siempre serían, _uno mismo._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Mi vida en éste anime se reduce al Equipo Siete. Fue por ellos que comencé a ver Naruto, y fueron ellos la razón más importante por la que seguí la historia hasta el final._

 _Sé que es sencillo y no sé si logré rescatar la esencia de tan peculiar equipo, pero espero les haya gustado. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _ **Scherbatsky** uniéndose a la campaña viral de FF que dicta lo siguiente: "_ Agregar a favoritos sin dejar review, es como tocarme una teta y salir corriendo".

 _Mínimo una comidita, no me manoseen._

 ** _Nina fuera,_**

 ** _Paz._**


End file.
